prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Akebono Tarō
| birth_place = Waimanalo, Hawaii | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = | debut = 1988 (Sumo) 2005 (Pro wrestling) | retired = }} Akebono Tarō (born Chad Rowan, May 8, 1969) is a Hawaiian professional wrestler and former Sumo wrestler. Akebono is most well known to American fans for his stint with World Wrestling Entertainment in 2005, where he faced The Big Show in a Sumo match at WrestleMania 21. Akebono currently wrestles for various independent promotions in Japan, as well as with All Japan Pro Wrestling. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Banzai Drop'' (Corner slingshot seated senton) – 2006–2007; adopted from Rodney Anoa'i **''M64'' (Falling hip toss to an oncoming opponent) **''Muso'' (Waist-lift side slam) – 2012–present; adopted from Takeshi Rikio **''Yokozuna Drop'' / Japanese Drop (Samoan drop, sometimes from the second rope) **''Yokozuna Impact'' (Jumping piledriver) – 2013–present **''Yokozuna Press'' *'Signature moves' **Asian mist – adopted from The Great Muta **Baseball slide **Bearhug **Body avalanche **''Bono Bomber'' (Spinning side slam) – 2007; parodied from Milano Collection A.T. **Chokeslam **''Flashing Elbow'' (Running twisting elbow drop) – adopted from The Great Muta **Hip toss **Lariat **Leg drop **''Makai Otoshi'' (Delayed brainbuster) **Running elbow drop **Shoulder block *'With Taiyo Kea' **'Double team finishing moves' ***''Volcano Splash'' (Akebono performs a diving splash with Kea on his back) *'With Takeshi Rikio' **'Double team finishing moves' ***''Rikibono Splash 63'' (Akebono performs a diving splash with Rikio on his back) *'With Shinjiro Otani' **'Double team finishing moves' ***''Dai Funka'' (Missile dropkick by Otani followed by a Yokozuna Press by Akebono) ***''Dai Kazan Press'' (Akebono performs a diving splash with Otani on his back) *'Entrance themes' **"Time to Fight" Championships and accomplishments * All Japan Pro Wrestling ** AJPW All Asia Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Ryota Hama ** Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Taiyo Kea (1) and Yutaka Yoshie (1) ** Champion Carnival (2015) ** 2 January Korakuen Hall Heavyweight Battle Royal (2010) * Dragon Gate ** Dragon Gate Open the Triangle Gate Championship (1 time) - with Masaaki Mochizuki and Don Fujii * Dramatic Dream Team ** DDT KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Sanshiro Takagi and Toru Owashi * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Ranked No. 115 of the top 500 wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2006 * Pro Wrestling Zero1 ** NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Shinjiro Otani (1), Daisuke Sekimoto (1) and Shogun Okamoto (1) ** NWA Pan-Pacific Premium Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** Zero1 World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** Furinkazan (2009) – with Shinjiro Otani * Tokyo Sports ** Best Tag Team Award (2005) with Keiji Mutoh ** Best Tag Team Award (2009) with Ryota Hama ** Newcomer of the Year Award (2005) External links * Profile Category:Hawaiian wrestlers Category:1969 births Category:2005 debuts Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team current roster Category:FREEDOMS alumni Category:HUSTLE alumni Category:Kyushu Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling current roster Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Osaka Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 current roster Category:Real Japan Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Tenryu Project alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestling New Classic alumni Category:Living people Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Cho Sento Puroresu FMW alumni Category:Oudou alumni Category:Tokyo Gurentai alumni Category:Wrestle-1 current roster Category:Male wrestlers Category:Former sumo wrestlers Category:Actors